deep voices
by miaforevez
Summary: conrad is having dreams, a girl appears in them issabella cortez want to find her self a love and has a deep secret one thats deep


Conrad Beck Fisher

When I was young my mother would tell us about a place. This place was beneath the sleep blue, wide ocean. A place where people lived, they lured people to their death; with pure pale faces and soothing deep voices. For weeks me and Jeremiah had nightmares. My mom would tell us it was just a dream and the story was just a tall tale, we grew out of them; the night mares, but the stories always stayed at the back of my mind. Lately I've been having this dream, it doesn't make sense. In it all I see is flashes of under the ocean and long auburny/ chestnut hair, but in last night's dream I had a glimpse of a pale face. Light grey freckles. Not many but a few. Her lips were full and pouty, a deep red almost black. The last I saw of her face were her deep grayish-black eyes. Her face was beautiful except for a weird faint blue scale pattern across half her forehead and next to her left eye, but its imperfections that make things beautiful.

A knock at my door brought me out of the daze I was in. "who is it?" I called getting out of bed. "It's me, did you see the weather?" Clay said walking in and plopping down in my desk chair. "Err a, no." I say. He asks the most absurd questions. "There's going to be clouds tonight. Clouds!" he says with great enthusiasm. I bow my head and laugh "so when should I be there?" I ask him, changing the subject. He looks at me pondering the answer. "You willing to help set up?" he asks raising an eyebrow. "Yeah," I respond, it sounded more like a question. "Then show around five, and bring twenty for the keg." He responded. I nodded in response. "What do you want to do until then?" I ask wanting to get my mind off things. Clay's eyes brighten at the realization that I'm actually going to let him choose what we are going to do. "One word, boardwalk." He says smirking. I laugh at his enthusiasm "that's two words dumbass." I say, as he flips me the silent unicorn. He looks at me "fine the boardwalk it is." I say.

I got up to go and get changed; some simple khaki shorts and a plain grey t-shirt. I walk into the kitchen to find mom. She's pulling a batch of muffins out of the oven. Her hand slips and touches the hot metal. She's trying to keep herself busy after what happened with dad. He had proposed to his girlfriend, his now fiancée who's so young she could be my girlfriend. She's running cold water over her hand. I grab ice from the freezer and wrap it in a kitchen towel. I took her trembling hand and sat the ice in it. I wrapped my arms around her as tears started to spill down her cheeks. I let go after a few minutes of soothing her, and rocking her back and forth. She wiped her tears away. Thank you she said lifting up the ice. I nodded in response. "So, what are you up to today?" mom asked, sniffling. I looked at her sweet smile I've known since the beginning, her sweet smile lead up to her tearstained cheeks. "I might go to clays later." I say nonchalantly, leaning on the counter. "You should go, have some fun, stop worrying about me; I'll be fine." She said, giving me a reassuring smile and brushed a piece of her long caramel colored hair. "Fine I'll go." I say. She looks down at her lap and chuckles to herself. "What?" I ask. "You say, it as if it was the end of the world." She says light heartedly. "Well, you never know… we could have miscellaneous zombies attack and all die, all because you guilted me into going to clays party." I say teasing her. "Well since it defiantly going to come to that take some muffins, the zombies will at least want some meat on their humans." She says, putting some muffins in a container. "Now go get out of here and do something." She demands me. I raise my hands in surrender as I grab the muffins walking out the door "As you wish mother dearest." I call back to her closing the door. As I drop my container in the seat next to me. I see the rhythm of the waves stop. There were no waves for a few minutes. Then they got heavy and started crashing, hitting the rocks.

Issabella Lizbit Cortez

I was slowly swimming down the corridor hallway. "Where do you think you're going Issabella?" my snobby sister Zinnia called to me ethicizing the oddness of my name. Well she sure lived up to her name. I turn to see my sister standing there, her light red hair strung with scarlet beads flowing around her like a halo. "Out, Zinnia that were I'm going." I said in mock snobbery. "Fine, but I'm telling father." she said threatening me. "I. Don't. Give. A. Flying. Fuck." I said these words slowly like how you would speak to a toddler. She huffed at me and spun away. I couldn't give a rat's ass weather or not father found out, he's the only one that understands why I leave on nights were the moon is high. I swam quick and fast faster than any fins would take somebody. It wasn't even close to sundown so i swam beneath the docks. I just couldn't take my sisters anymore, well other than Opal. Opal was the only sister of mine that accepted me for who I was. My hair was a brownish shade of red. Had delicate black pearls strung through in it. No one understood why I got black. No one of my people had ever gotten black strung in their hair before. Opals sweet voice brought me away from my train of thought.

"Father is furious with you Bella; you shouldn't have made Zinnia cry." She said trying to hide her smile. I laughed and ruffled her pink hair letting my fingers slide around her pure white pearls. "I think it's cool how you can't siren people to their deaths." Opal said looking at me in awe. I looked at her in curiosity as we swam back to the house. "So you're saying you'd rather be awkward and not have a talent that is very powerful and useful?" I asked her mockingly. She looked up at me and nodded her head with enthusiasm. "You're something aren't you?" I said shaking my head. "So, when are you going to choose a husband?" She asked curiously. "Never. unless it's for love." I stated. She looked at me quizzically. "It's something you have the see with your own eyes, I can't explain it." I say trying to tame her mind. "So does father now you got your scales dyed." I said pointing them out. "Are they really that noticeable?" she asked. This was my turn to nod enthusiastically.

When we finally got there opal departed me in the entrance way, giving me a 'good luck look'. I entered to see my sister selling an untrue sob story to father. After a while he finally saw me standing there. "Issabella, what do you have to say for yourself; making your sister cry." He said throwing me a stern look that wasn't going to get him anywhere with me. You'd think he'd have learned this by now. "What is it I did exactly to make her cry?" I asked innocently holding his stern look not blinking. He looked over at Zinnia. "Tell her." He demanded of her. She gave me some sob story about how I called her something because she asked me where I was going. I laughed, "Well, father I didn't call her that this is what happened. I was swimming down the corridor hallway and then she was like 'where do you think you're going'," I said, telling him the tale with mock voices. "And then I was like "out, Zinnia I'm going out' then she was like 'oooooh I'm gonna tell father' and I said 'I didn't give a flying fuck." I said finishing my tale. "Zinnia leave." He commanded her. She pouted and left the room.

I took a seat knowing he still wanted a word with me. "Why do you always have to leave and venture to the surface?" He asked pleading. Although the meaning to his words were 'stop there's nothing to find out there, why can't you be normal like the rest of your sisters'. "The sun feels good on my skin, humans are so entertaining also." I said shrugging. "Your day dreaming is getting in the way of finding a husband." Now this got me rillied up. "No father! I found a way out you know I've hated the way we live. The way we marry I hate it, you don't believe in love, but I've seen it." I yelled at father, breathing heavily; catching him in a stare, we know he can't keep. We both know how different I am from my sibling. I'm 19 almost twenty I keep refusing marriage proposals; I want to marry for love not just because I have to. He was glaring now, and I glared right back at him. "We named you all of you, all 19 of my children were named for a reason. We named you Issabella because we thought if our first borns name meant something meaning full we would be fine." He paused glaring at me; I glared back with more intensity. "Your name was to promise great hope." He said; he had paused between each word. "So, you saying … I'm a mistake?" I said gawking at him and shaking my head, I was on the brink of tears. "You're the one that said it not me; your mother would be disappointed." He said, talking down to me. "You know why I don't like being around here. The only one of my sisters that likes me is opal. She doesn't find it weird that my color is black. She's actually very envious of me for having black as my color." I said, trying as hard as I could not to break down and cry. He looked at me in disgust and scoffed at me. "You hate me because I never went along with your plans, because I have no talent, I can't bring you any sort of power. And my mother would be proud of me. She left because you don't like people for being different an-"he cut me off with a slap to my face. "Don't talk about your mother to me, she wouldn't have given me all 6 of you girls if she didn't care for me. And yes your different which makes me judge you differently than the other girls" he said "no you are disappointed in me because I'm different and you despise the fact that your first born is a girl, a woman." I said "you hate me because I got a guy color when I was a girl." I finished seeing his face getting red. "Out, go to your room." He yelled pointing at the door. "Fine, but it's your fault my mother left when I was 6" I said. I heard the crack of lightning that was formed from his anger.

Making my way towards my room I saw how dark it looked outside. My sisters all looked at me from their doorways. I was going to leave later. Leave for good. I went in the room I shared with opal. I saw my necklace sitting there. When were born we are given a necklace it's to identify our nature, my isn't a color it's a shade, it's not the bright green of Esmeralda's , or the cotton candy blue of Cora's. My decisions final, I leave tonight. Opal was laying there asleep as I kneel to pray. i bow my head and mumble " oh gods of hurricanes, makers of thunder and lightning and majestic waves use-ith your power to get me from ocara, take me to my love, make my father see the error of his ways in keeping me here, amenith…"

**Omg Im soooo sorry for that horrid chapter so I redid it its b-e-a-utful and I reread it. Review. Tell me what you want to see I might be able to fit it in. so anyways I hate being sick =( im sick right now well toodles-mia**


End file.
